Back To Work
by Agent Emanon
Summary: Can Tim and Ziva handle going back to work and being away from Matthew? Set in the "Next" Universe.


**Back To Work**

"I wrote down the doctor's phone number and all my contact numbers in case of an emergency," Ziva said as she gave her the piece of paper, "You do have Tim's contact numbers as well, right?"

"Ziva relax," Sarah McGee told her sister-in-law, "I have all your contact information, Tim's too. Besides, I'm great with kids; I had a babysitting job back in high school."

"Really?" Ziva asked.

"Oh yeah, all the parents wanted me to babysit their kids and I got paid pretty well for it," Sarah told Ziva.

"All the kids loved Sarah," Tim said coming down the stairs with Matthew in his arms, "She would play board games with them, make snacks and read them bedtime stories right before they went to sleep." He came over to where Sarah and Ziva were.

"Hi there cutie," Sarah said gently poking her nephew on his belly.

"We can't thank you enough for doing this Sarah," Tim said.

"It's no problem. Besides, I wanted to spend some time with Mattie," She said taking the baby from her brother. She made funny faces and baby talk at Matthew, "Ohh…I want one of my own," Sarah said hugging Matthew closer to her.

Ziva smiled at Sarah's comment, "I'm sure you'll be a great mom one day Sarah."

"But that day is not today," Tim said putting on his coat. He doesn't like his sister thinking like that yet, "It's your final year at Waverly, your mind has to be on your studies."

Sarah turned to Ziva, "If you are wondering if Tim is going to be a good father, I can say from experience that he will." Sarah and Ziva shared a laugh.

Tim has an amused look on his face, "If Mattie gets hungry, his bottle is in the fridge, just warm it up. There are clean diapers in his nursery and if you have any questions, you can call us, okay?"

"Yes 'dad'," Sarah said jokingly.

Tim gave a kiss on top of his son's head, "Bye Mattie," He said and then gives Sarah a kiss.

"Bye-bye daddy," Sarah said in a baby voice.

Ziva walked over and gave her son another kiss, "Good bye _Yakiri._" She didn't want to leave him, she wants so much to stay, but she knows she doesn't have a choice.

"Bye-bye mommy bye-bye," Sarah said holding Matthew's hand, waving it.

* * *

Tim and Ziva drove to work on a very sunny morning, "Do you think Sarah will be fine watching Matthew?" Ziva asked her husband.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Tim said looking over to her and then back to the road, "Why? You don't think Sarah will be able to handle it?"

Ziva shook her head, "No, I'm sure Sarah will be able to handle watching him." She looks out the passenger side window, "I'm just nervous, I haven't been away from Matthew for so long. I should have stayed with him at least one more day."

"He'll be fine Ziva," Tim said while he still drove, "We have used up all of your maternity leave and they are expecting us back at work."

"You are right Tim," Ziva said. She grew impatient just sitting there. She drummed her fingers on the dashboard, she reached for her cell phone, "I am going to call back home," She said as dialed their home number.

"What? Why?" Tim asked.

"I just want to be really sure Sarah has everything she needs," She said.

"Ziva," Tim began, pulling over and taking the phone from her, "I know it's not easy, but you are going to have to focus. Gibbs is going to need you at 100% today." He placed his hand on her shoulder, "Matthew will be fine without us. Sarah isn't going to let anything happen to him."

Ziva could see the truth in his eyes. She placed her hand on top of his. "I love you," Tim said to her.

"I love you too," She said, "I wish you were still sitting across from me at work."

One month before their wedding, Tim was reassigned. He and the rest of the team were outraged at the decision made by Vance, but the director made it clear that no government agency has ever allowed a husband and wife to be partners or serve on the same team. Ziva tried to convince the director to reassign her instead, but with her being a probationary agent, it was out of the question. Director Vance wasn't reassigning him to any other team. It was a new MCRT and Tim was coming aboard as the senior field agent; three days later, Tim packed everything from his desk and moved one floor down.

They arrived at NCIS and parked in the parking lot. Before they entered the building, Tim pulled Ziva aside, "Promise me you won't go crazy and overdo it with the phone calls to Sarah," He said holding her hands.

Ziva gave him a smile and then a kiss, "I promise."

* * *

_One Hour Later_

_His bottle isn't too hot is it?"_

_I've already checked the temperature, its fine._

_47 Minutes Later_

"_Don't forget to use the baby powder as you change Matthew's diaper."_

"_I already used it Ziva."_

_33 Minutes Later_

"_I just finished giving Mattie a bath Ziva."_

"_None of the shampoo entered his eyes did it?"_

"_Of course not."_

_21 Minutes Later_

"_How is Matthew doing?"_

"_I'm trying to keep him from crying."_

_7 Minutes Later_

"_I just put Mattie down for his nap."_

"_Did you use his mobile right? The music helps him go to sleep faster."

* * *

_

Tim sat down to lunch in the small break room with Tony, Abby and Ziva. He brought takeout from 'Big Wong'. "So, how is the little bundle of joy?" Abby asked with a smile.

"He's….." Tim didn't know what to say as he took out the food containers.

"A lot of trouble?" Tony said as he took his order from his former partner.

Ziva was stunned, "My son is not a lot of trouble," She grabbed a pair of chopsticks, "If you say anything like that again, you will not like where I insert this," She said pointing the chopsticks at him.

Tony had his hands up in defense, "I'm sorry."

"Easy now Ziva," Abby said, "I'm sure Tony didn't mean it like that, you know how he puts his foot in his mouth."

Tim grabbed hold of her arm and lowered it, "Abby's right. What I was going to say is that Mattie keeps us on our toes.

Ziva nodded her head, "Yes, he does require our full, undivided attention."

"Is that why you have been calling Sarah every 15 minutes?" Abby asked.

"Wait, what have you been doing?" Tim asked, not believing what he had heard.

"Umm….." Ziva blanked out, looked over to Abby. Abby looked between Ziva and Tim, now she has put _her_ foot in _her _mouth.

"You promised me you wouldn't over do it with the phone calls," Tim said.

"I didn't," Ziva said.

"Abby just said you called Sarah every 15 minutes. You don't think that's over doing it?" Tim said to her.

"Don't be too hard on her probie," Tony said, "From what I hear, new moms always act like this." It seems like Tony is trying to get back into Ziva's good graces. Even though Tim is now a senior field agent, Tony still and always will call him 'probie'.

Tim rubbed his face, "I'm sorry, it's just that with Mattie at home and coming back to work, I feel…"

"…Like you're burning the candle at both ends," Abby finished for him.

He nodded," Exactly."

They all sat there, eating in silence for a few minutes before Tony spoke, "It's like you have two jobs."

The three of them stared at him with a questioning look. "Think about it," He said, "You two are constantly running back and forth, getting dirty and have to keep the boss happy or he gets upset."

Tim let out a small laugh, "But there is one big difference Tony."

"What's that?" He asked.

Tim looked over to Ziva, who has the same smile, "The boss back home is so adorable you can't help but want to cuddle him."

"You mean you never tried to cuddle with Gibbs," Abby said.

They all laughed and continued to eat. It is a moment between co-workers, between friends, between family.

* * *

End of the day, Tim and Ziva are driving back home. He looked over to Ziva,"You know I am sorry about getting upset over the calls."

It's okay," She told him, "I'm sorry about not keeping my promise. I guess I am the only one who was worried about Matthew today."

Tim shook his head, "No, I was worried too. As soon as I got to my desk, I made a phone call to Sarah and another when I went to get our orders from 'Big Wong'."

They parked the car in front of their house and entered their cozy home. They walked into the living room and saw Sarah laying down on the couch, asleep, her school and notebooks on the coffee table.

"Sarah," Tim shook his sister, "Wake up."

She opened her eyes, "Welcome back guys."

"Sarah, where is Matthew?" Ziva asked looking around the living room.

Sarah sat up, stretched her arms over her head, "His sleeping in his crib."

"I am sorry about all the phone calls today Sarah," Ziva said to her.

"It's okay," Sarah said while yawning.

"I am going upstairs to check on him," Ziva said to them and went to Matthew's nursery.

"Thanks again for watching Mattie Sarah," Tim said to his sister, sitting down next to her.

"No problem," She said, "It was kind of like a job, you know."

"That's what Tony said today," Tim said. The two siblings sat on the couch, a smile on each of their faces. "Since babysitting Mattie was a job, how about, as payment, you stay for dinner?"

"I would love too," Sarah said to her brother.

"Somebody wants to see his _abba,"_ Ziva said walking into the living room again, Matthew in her arms.

"He has a dirty diaper, doesn't he?" Tim asked her.

"Yes he does," Ziva answered him.

He shared another smile with Sarah, "Back to work."

_Fin

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** The next installment of my universe, hope you like it. Reviews keep me young and strong, so keep them coming. But not flames._  
_


End file.
